In the Crimson Sun
In the Crimson Sun is the first episode of Power Rangers Legacy Saga, and also the first episode in the Hexagonverse. It details the origins of the first Power Rangers, as well as giving insight into Zordon's life. Plot: _______________________________________________________ The Eltarian Government is growing concerned about Lokar the Great, a sorcerer who is attempting to take control of Eltar and has a concerning number of supporter. The Government contacts Zordon the Wise, a champion of good turned hermit living in the outcasts of Eltar with his wife and son, Dimitria and Verev. The Government asks him to continue his research into the mysterious organic energy field he called the Morphing Grid. Zordon refuses, but is convinced by Goushi, a young farm hand who Zordon is friends with. Zordon uses the Morphin Grid to create an elite team of suited warriors, whom he calls the Power Rangers. Zordon will act as the Red Ranger, and Goushi, as per Zordon's request, will be the Blue Ranger. The Yellow and Pink Rangers will be ambassadors from the M51 Federation and Inquirus respectively, Gamma Vile and Hadrian Woe. The Green Ranger is a veteran Eltarian Air Force Pilot called Zedd. The team unites, and Zordon unveils a massive flying machine to use a weapon, which he calls the Zord. The team head out and fight one of Lokar's generals, who had kidnapped a group of children. They defeat him and resuce the children. Lokar watches the rangers through a crystal ball. One of his generals asks him what they should do about the rangers, and Lokar says he has plans for them. Characters: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Zordon the Wise Goushi Enipo Gamma Vile Hedrian Woe Yavan Zedd, Eltarian Counsel. Lokar the Great Gold Reaper Knasty Knight Notes: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * This if the first episode of the Hexagonverse * Zordon's appearance in this episode is based on that of Wise Sage Barza, his coutnerpart of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. * This is Lokar's first appearance since Doomsday, and Madam Woe's first appearance since Peace, Love and Woe. * This is the first episode to ever give any sort of backstory Zordon's Power Rangers, although his past before this episode is still left vague. * This episode uses footage from Himitsu Sentai Goranger, a series from 1975. This makes it the oldestsource material used in an episode of Power Rangers. * This episodes title is a reference to the first episode of Goranger. It's also used when Zordon is discribling his life, with him referring to living "In the blazing heat of the Crimson Sun of Eltar." Storyline Notes: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * Zordon was married to Dimitria. They also had a son. * Zordon created the first Power Rangers. * Zordon was on a a team with Matser Vile, Madame Woe, and Lord Zedd. * Lokar previously attacked Eltar. * Zordon discovered the Morphing Grid. * It is heavily implied through Zedd's dialouge about previous Eltarian experiments that Humans are artificial beings created by Eltarians, possibly even Zordon. See Also: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorangers.: counterpart in Himitsu Sentai Goranger (fight footage)